


Ancient Hunger: A Modern Mythos

by ArdenAoide



Category: Original Work
Genre: Ancient History, F/M, Multi, Mythology - Freeform, Original Mythology, Succubi & Incubi, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-02-10
Packaged: 2018-01-09 02:55:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 21,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1140611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArdenAoide/pseuds/ArdenAoide
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will only be up through June 21, 2014. I will be updating this book weekly, then leaving it up in full for a week, then I will leave the first two chapters.</p><p>Warning: This book has adult themes. Explicit sex of several varieties, consensual and not, and unfathomable neglect. Sometimes simultaneously. </p><p>He loves her.</p><p>He wants to make that clear.</p><p>He will love her until the sun swallows the Earth or burns out entirely.</p><p>He is very patient.</p><p>He only wants to keep her safe.</p><p>Even from herself.</p><p>Especially from herself.</p><p>Because he knows what is best for her.</p><p>Because he loves her.</p><p>Ancient Hunger is an erotic urban fantasy soaked in the blood of a southern gothic romance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Incubare

**INCUBARE**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**1**

 

 

“ _Because of your captive spouse,_

_because of your captive child,_

_your rage is increased,_

_your heart unassuaged.”_

 

― _from the Exaltation of Inanna_

 

 

Enzu watched the woman closely as she walked into his shop. The sound of his heart rushed to his ears, stilling him cautiously, but he did not court the thought that she could be the cause. She was beautiful sure, but in his line of work he saw lots of beautiful women. Usually in various states of undress. But, there was something else about her and he could not quite put his finger on it. He was not necessarily concerned. Once her blood spilled, Enzu knew that she would just be the vessel for his control and she would be none the wiser. 

“I have an appointment. I'm Tristan. Tristan Webb.” She was a little apprehensive, but that was normal for first timers. Enzu could see her carotid artery jumping rapidly and frowned. It was beating in time with the sound of his blood that was plaguing his senses. It was disconcerting to say the least. He needed to get started and clear his head. 

Enzu walked out from behind the counter and led her to his workstation. “What did you have in mind?” He motioned to his chair and she handed over a piece of paper with what looked to be random markings, but as he stared at the paper, a feeling of unease settled in his gut. What the fuck was going on? It had been awhile, but still, he did not remember it feeling like this. This...sudden.

“I copied it, but I would like the edges to be sharper. I don't want it to be perfect, I mean, I want it to look really nice, but I want it to look drawn on rather than stenciled,” Tristan explained. 

“Where do you want it?” He looked from the paper to her face. 

She touched the right side of her chest, above her breast. “Just below my collarbone, on the right side.”

“I will need you to unbutton your shirt, but probably not all the way. Sit back and I will sketch.” Enzu grabbed his pen and waited for her to shrug the shirt off her shoulder. He looked away as she began to pull her bra strap down. He did not understand why his mouth went dry. She let out a nervous giggle and he looked up. 

“I wore this bra specifically because the strap comes off, but I can't reach it. Would you mind getting it?” Tristan was blushing just a bit now, and Enzu watched as she turned to the side so that he could unhook the strap from the back of the band. He could not stop his knuckles from lingering. Usually when he was asked to help, he would almost always politely refuse. It was easy to tell which ones really needed his help. Tristan reclined and it took a moment for Enzu to place his arm comfortably and efficiently between her breasts. He could not look at her face right then. “I am just going to do a quick outline, then we can go from there.” 

Tristan nodded and Enzu went to work, but even her breathing was distracting him. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply to get control of whatever was affecting him, but that made it worse. What he could not see, he could smell. He needed to make this a quick one. “How is this?” He handed her a mirror.

 

Tristan had not expected immediate attraction to Enzu as soon as she walked in the door. Honestly, a tattoo artist usually was not on her radar, but she had felt a strong pull as soon as she saw him. Maybe it was just her body celebrating its break-up from Jason and knew that this would be the first intimate touch in weeks. “Oh, yes. This is perfect. Marcella was right.” Tristan loved it. She could not wait to see the end result.

“Marcella?” Enzu asked. He did not recall the name.

“Yes. She recommended you. She's my hairdresser. You gave her wings. Really massive wings.” She spread her arms wide.

He remembered, then nodded. “Ah. I am still not done with those things. They might be my best work.” 

“I would have to really work up to that. I'm not even sure how well I'll deal with this.” She reclined back in the chair again and looked at the ceiling. 

Enzu chuckled and got his equipment ready. “It will hurt, but I think you can manage.” 

Enzu tattooed her in silence. He watched the blood gather on the surface as he gently etched the strange symbols into her skin. He blotted slowly and his unease grew sharper. They must have been from before. So much had been forgotten. He looked at the woman's face. She stared at the ceiling, pale and trying to keep the pain off her face, and he felt the unfamiliar urge to comfort. “What do these symbols mean? As long as I have been doing this, I have never seen these. Similar, but not quite.” He kept his voice soft, but friendly. 

“Ishtar.” She cleared her throat and spoke louder. “Ishtar. Goddess of sex and love. And of war.” He saw anger flash through her eyes, but it was gone before he had a chance to properly see it. Ah. Nothing like getting a new tattoo when your heart is broken, he thought. He saw plenty of those. To be fair, Tristan was getting a goddess tattoo below her clavicle, rather than the overdone butterfly or fairy tramp stamp. Enzu did not have anything against these types of ink, not at all, but since he received upwards of twenty calls a week regarding their removal or alteration, he might have a reasonable opinion. Even Marcella's massive wings were made to cover one she had regretted.

When Tristan walked into her boyfriend's apartment, running earlier than she had told him, the sight that greeted her was not something she had comprehended. She had watched him and the woman for long seconds before she'd said in the most sarcastic voice she could muster through her tears, “And here I had thought you were just old-fashioned and maybe a little repressed.” 

She had always wanted more with him. She had wanted to _be_ more. He had kept his distance, wanting a proper courtship. The only time she'd been able to talk him into bed was bittersweet. She had finally got the man she loved inside her, but he had judged her for it. She just thought he had some hang-ups he had needed to get through and she was confident that she would be able to help him with that once they were married. All her arrogance was based on ignorance and his deceit. 

Jason had spent nearly a month trying to get her back. After many tearful conversations on both their parts and crude questions from Tristan, she finally realized that his idea of a proper wife was quite different than hers. When she had told him that she could not be trapped in a marriage like that, he took the insinuation far harsher than she'd meant it. He had called her a tramp and that her only redeeming quality was her hair. It hurt her because she was a little obsessed with her nearly waist-length golden blonde hair. 

But no longer. Her normal hairdresser refused to do the deed, so she found a place off Broadway that sheared the back of her head with relish. She donated it to a local cancer charity. Tristan felt free for the first time in her life. 

A few days after that, she saw the Akkadian writing for Ishtar in her Ancient Civilizations class. She had called her new hairdresser and asked where she had gotten her many tattoos. Apparently, Enzu was a god according to Marcella, so she made an appointment at Naram-Sin. Marcella had not told her how attractive he was. It drove her to distraction having his forearm moving across her breasts, and it almost made her do inappropriate things. Wanting another man made her think of Jason, and she spent long moments trying to banish his disapproval from her mind. She owed him nothing. Even through the pain of the gun, she was going to enjoy the presence of Enzu. His thick, dark, and wavy hair brushed his collar and she wanted to run her fingers through it. She could not quite pick out his ethnicity, his skin being nearly as pale as hers, but there seemed to be something exotic about him. Otherworldly. He had no discernible accent that she could tell, but his voice was deep. He was tall and lean, almost underfed, but she still found him very appealing. Delicate, but strong.

Of course, she figured she was romanticizing things just to create a story of her perfect lover in her head. She had a bad habit of doing that.

 

 _Ishtar. Definitely from before._ Enzu brought the needle to her skin and admired the steely resolve on her face. She was a cute, young thing. Probably in college. She had a pixie cut that he had grown to love on women. He loved admiring a woman's neck and he especially loved drawing on her there with permanence. He watched the blood well again, and while he studied the nearly finished product, he felt a strange shift in his perception. He had felt it before while lying in bed, but always brushed off those experiences as the result of fatigue. It never happened at work before and it never felt quite like this. He was trapped inside his brain, watching himself finish the rest of the tattoo. He went to blot the last droplet of blood, and felt himself moving toward it with his mouth. With panicked strength, he jerked back, felt the gun slip from his grip and hit the ground. The last thing he saw was her concerned face leaning over him as he hit the ground. Her blood blessedly dripping on his mouth. It was electric and Enzu felt pure unadulterated elation. 

 

Tristan thought that maybe she was witnessing a seizure. She was not able to prevent his head from hitting the ground, but maybe she could help prevent any further damage. She crouched down next to his head to halt any sudden moves, except he was not seizing. He was still as death. She quickly brought her ear to his chest and was surprised to hear his heart beating faster than should be healthy with him on the floor. She reached over to grab her bag so that she could find her phone and call 911, but felt a shift against her thigh and heard a groan. She immediately put his face in her hands. “Are you okay? Do you need me to call for an ambulance?” 

Enzu stared at her face. He opened his mouth to speak, but he did not understand what was happening. His bliss was turning into panic. He shook his head and sat up.

He had been able to keep control of any and all of his urges that he had to master from his old life. Hundreds of years ago, after he witnessed the burning of his father. The celebration. He hadn't a choice. He had fled and did everything in his power to control the compulsions and the lust. 

His kind did not have a name. Humans had speculated and audaciously labeled them, but Enzu would not believe that they could know more about his people than he did. When his father told him the lore of demons who rape and ruin women in the night, he had been angry, but heeded his advice of anonymity and discretion. He had not completely understood until he saw his father's body dragged through the city.

They had hid for centuries, moving village to village, seeking out widows, and if they were lucky, they would find a brothel. Enzu never questioned the need. It was just who he was. It was not until much later, after his father's death, that he had waited too long. He had finally found a whore, but he had taken her in a way that made him weep with remorse after. She had reassured him that all was fine, but he was disgusted with his inability to stop himself. He had understood the lore then, and he knew why his father had tried to teach it to him. 

He knew that he could control the monster, but that had not been enough for Enzu. He had wanted to conquer it. He spent years doing so. The women at the brothel allowed Enzu to stay in return for work. Having access to several women allowed him some comfort. He would push himself to the limits of his instincts and they would take the brunt of it. He had learned later, before he came to the New World, that the one he spent most of his nights with was of his kind. It was why he had been so drawn to her. He had begged her to leave with him. She had asked him tearfully, would she have chosen this life if there really was a choice for her otherwise. She would not go with him into the unknown, and she had not known anything else about them, except for the burning need to be taken. 

Eventually, Enzu had learned that to draw blood, whether in pain or pleasure, whether to eat or destroy, kept his lust at bay. For centuries, he ran with the Native Americans, and hunted. He learned to etch ink into skin. It was sublime freedom. On occasion, he would take a lover, but the burning need never returned.

And now, after centuries of freedom, the monster, the _Incubus_ , returned. Enzu did not know why; he could not think rationally. He only had enough of his brain left to push the girl away. “You need to leave. You need to leave, now.” His voice was low and desperate, but no hint of a threat. He hardly recognized it.

Tristan let go of him and backed away slowly. Was he embarrassed? She could still feel his lush, dark hair tickling her fingertips. He was staring at her in a way that scared her and aroused her. She did not know that a man could look at a woman that way. She hesitated. 

Enzu watched as her breath came rapidly and his eyes looked at the blood clotting on her chest. Her shirt was hanging off her shoulder and her bra had slipped down, exposing her nipple. He stood shakily and took a step forward and grabbed the arm of the chair with shaking hands. “Please, please leave. I want–I _need_ –” He started to shake, moaning when she stepped forward. 

She did not know quite what she was doing. She wanted to make sure he was okay, yet she knew, by all the hair on her body standing electrified, that she would do whatever he needed her to do. “Do you need me to call someone? Is there something I can get you?”

Enzu shook his head rapidly, but was losing all rational thought. He could not let that happen. If he was going to have her, he was going to have her and not the monster. He wondered if that was possible at this point. He raised his head and looked at her again. She stepped closer to him, pressing her hand against his forehead. He was nearly a head taller than her and he tilted his head sideways, causing her hand to fall to his cheek. He rubbed his face against her palm. 

Her breathing was noticeably shallow. He hated it. He hated that the monster could seduce. He knew that it would be easier on her if she were made to believe that she wanted him. That she needed him more than she had ever needed anything. Enzu would have waited for her to make the first move had the monster given him a choice, but as it was, the only reason she was not completely on her back begging for him was because he was going to appease it. He closed his eyes as the scent of her arousal saturated his senses. He snapped. All control born over hundreds of years and forced celibacy ended when her scent became something that he could taste. 

He saw her lick her lips and felt a little relieved that even though this was out of her control, he would make this the best revenge sex she had ever had. He moved his mouth over her palm and licked it once, then kissed it. The taste of her skin nearly short-circuited his brain and he unknowingly sent out a pulse of permeable lust that tripped the breaker and sent them into darkness. The shock of power gave Enzu pause, but Tristan stepped closer to him, her body's instinctive fear forcing her closer. 

Enzu pressed both his hands tightly against her hips and brought his nose down to the neck he had admired all evening. He could smell her blood and sweat and he used the flat of his tongue to lave her from the dip in her throat to nearly the back of her neck. He delighted in her shiver. He pushed the shirt off her shoulders and he smiled as her mouth sought his. She kissed him tentatively at first, but Enzu did not allow that for long. He was also slightly confused as to how she was able to be tentative at all considering that in his normal experiences, women tended to be quivering wrecks when the monster came out to play.

“Does this happen often?” Tristan breathed the question, trying for a small laugh at the end. She could not believe she asked such a thing. Especially since she didn't really want to know the answer. His hands moved back to her hips.

Enzu did not know how to answer the question. It did not happen, ever, but she could not know the truth behind the why. He would tell her as much as he could. It was not like he would see her again. She would be too embarrassed, he was sure. “It has never happened. I have never wanted a woman so bad that I passed out.”

Tristan moaned. She did not believe that he had passed out because of her, but she loved the lie. She unbuttoned her jeans and pushed them down her legs. She sat on the chair and ran her hands up his thighs, over his erection and went for the button on his jeans. He nearly stopped her. This had not happened in _centuries_ , but he remembered that it was so easy to lose complete control. But maybe the monster was curious. _He_ was curious. Enzu was not sure if a woman had ever undressed him. It had never been in his nature before.

She unzipped him slowly and took great care pushing his jeans down. She reached for his underwear, but was momentarily shocked that she encountered none. She could not see him very well, so she ran her thumb up his cock to see what she was dealing with. She became a little dizzy holding her breath before she found the sticky head tangled in the hair of his belly. She pressed her face to him, where the base of his cock met his body and breathed him in. She felt him draw in a quick breath and his hand went to the back of her neck. She did not know if he was going to push her closer or pull her off. She brought her tongue out and licked slowly and wetly at the base. She pushed his shirt up with her hands and followed the length of him upwards. 

Enzu pressed her towards him and let out a high keening whine. As soon as her mouth gathered all the moisture on the head of his cock, he pulled her off roughly, and pushed her back. He yanked her jeans the rest of the way down, and she was able to free one leg after kicking off her sneaker. It was enough for Enzu. He climbed on top of her, bending the knee of her free leg. He had the foresight to press one, then two fingers inside her, to make sure she was ready, and the way her hips followed his fingers at every outward pull had the monster pushing out even harder. 

He did not fight it. He pushed into her roughly and was amazed when she slammed her hips up to meet him. He'd had many lovers over the centuries, but most had been passive, allowing him complete domination. He felt her clothed leg move up his outer thigh and he took her deeper, hoping that her shouts were ones of pleasure. He was not able to stop and check. The Incubus was in control of his body now, and Enzu would not have been able to stop even with a gun to his head. 

Tristan knew it was going to hurt. She wanted it to hurt. She did not have a long line of lovers, but she'd had enough to know what she liked. Enzu was by far the largest man she had ever had, both in stature and in ways that she would be feeling the next morning. Could not wait to feel the next morning. She moved her hands to cup his face and to lead him to her mouth. She kissed him now and felt a surge of complete sexual empowerment. Her eyes had adjusted to the dark with the help of the lights of the cars moving through the windows. He was staring into her face. The covetous stare made her want too many things. She spread her legs a little wider and he moved his face down, right above her new tattoo and sucked the skin there. He fucked her harder, teeth marking her skin.

Tristan's orgasm knocked the breath out of her. She clamped down on his cock so hard that he grunted loudly and thrust erratically, flooding her. He pushed into her slowly; his hips moving automatically and he huffed out a laugh into her skin. He did not know when they would stop. He figured that was what happens when you end a century long celibacy. Maybe that was all that this was. He had never waited this long before, but tattooing had essentially stamped down all desire. He could admire a pretty girl, as he had done tonight, but he had taken the monster for granted. He would not do that again. Enzu closed his eyes.

Tristan was having a little trouble breathing. He had fallen heavily on her, and she did not want to ruin the moment for him, but he did have a habit of passing out around her. Sure, he had only done it once, but maybe he was narcoleptic. There was no way she would be able to push him off. She moved her hands up his arms and took slow and easy breaths. She nearly laughed when she realized that her lack of breath was from the amazing sex and not because he was too heavy.

 

Enzu was dreaming. He was a boy standing by a small stream. It was dawn and the clay pot he was carrying was full of water and he needed to get it home. He needed to get it back to his mother because his father was helping build a temple for the king, and Enzu was to be the man and take care of his mother and his younger brothers. It was his duty. He looked up as the sun peaked over the horizon. He heard footsteps behind him.

“It is beautiful, is it not?” 

Enzu looked over at the voice and found that he could not focus on her face. Something prevented it. Something bright and blinding. She laughed at his frustration. “I asked you a question, boy.”

“It is beautiful,” Enzu said. It was not a lie, but he did not know who she was and he was more concerned with not being able to see her. 

“Why?” The woman asked, the silence after weighing heavily.

Enzu knew that it must be an important question. He thought and was grateful that she did not demand a quick answer. Why did he think it was beautiful? “Because it is constant, no matter what.” He saw her incline her head once, just from the corner of her eye.

“That is a fair answer from a boy. What is the answer from a man?” She stepped in front of him and he saw her face, golden and lit from within. 

He looked down and saw that he was a man now. He was standing on his deck, watching the sun rise.

“After living your whole life with the sun as your constant companion, why is it beautiful now?” She asked with a beautiful and patient smile.

And Enzu knew why. “It is beautiful because man cannot touch it.”

She nodded and he thought he saw tears, but she looked away quickly.

“Who are you?” He asked and brought his hand up. She shook her head and stepped back, pain etched in her features. She looked at him, tears falling on her incandescent skin. “I am Enheduanna. I am...sorry. I wanted to be your sun.” She moved her hand against his face. The heat was overwhelming, but he did not stop looking at her face. He could not. “I failed. For that, I regret.” Her hand fell away, and she looked at him seriously. “You will find your sun.”

“What good will a sun do if I cannot touch it?” Enzu asked, wanting to keep her with him. He did not know why, but her presence was a comfort to him.

She laughed at him again with affection. “My child. You are much more than a man.”

 

Enzu woke to hands stroking his back and he stiffened, momentarily confused. “I wondered when you were going to wake up.” She seemed happy enough to still be under him, but it could not be comfortable. 

He moved off of her and cringed when he slipped out. He was still half hard and he knew she would be a mess. “Let me see about the lights. If you follow me, the bathroom is down the hall.” He yanked up his pants and he stumbled into the hallway and opened the closet to the water heater. He pressed the LED light affixed to the wall and flipped the breaker. When he walked out he heard the bathroom door shut. He leaned against the wall and closed his eyes. He briefly remembered his dream, but did not think too hard about it, not with–God, what was her name? He felt ashamed. Tristan! Her name was Tristan. He whispered her name and the bathroom door opened and he looked at her. He saw her forced confidence and he wanted to make this easy for her, but he knew it would not be safe to see her again. He still wanted to. “Let me see about your tattoo and we can discuss aftercare.” He moved his arm toward her, an ingrained gentlemanly move, and allowed her to lead the way, but she took his hand instead. 

_You will find your sun_. Enzu nearly tripped when they stepped into the room. He took a few deep breaths and steadied himself on the arm of the chair. “Come sit.” He looked down instead of looking at her and saw that the chair was a mess. He sighed. “Wait a minute.” He grabbed a few paper towels and wet them in the sink. He did his best to clean up the chair, and he smiled when he heard her laugh.

She sat down and looked up at him with a smiling face. He rifled through his drawer to grab a new tube of cream for her and pressed it into her skin gently. He was still feeling a bit out of sorts, but he also felt an odd sort of impulse to keep touching her. It had been a long time since he had thought about needing his father to still be alive and this was definitely one of those times. “Put this on several times a day. Keep it moist and do not scratch it. It will itch, but there is not much you can do about that.” He put a large bandage over it. 

“Okay,” she said slowly. She did not know why she felt so disappointed. She knew that they were strangers, so she did not know what she was expecting. He probably did this all the time. She frowned and realized how foolish she had been. 

“Also, you will probably scab. Maybe all over, maybe around the edges. Do not pick at it.” He finally looked at her face, his eyes dark and beautiful. “Sometimes certain parts need to be touched up if the scabbing is bad.” He pulled his hand back and looked at her face again and smiled. 

She sucked in a breath and nodded. She needed to leave. She wanted him again. She stood. “How much do I owe you?”

Nothing, Enzu wanted to say, but he did not want to treat her like a whore. He could not take any money from her, but he did not want to offend her. He laughed softly. “You owe me nothing, but how do I say it without offending you?” 

Tristan said nothing. She stared at him and tried to understand what it would mean if he would not take her money. 

“Tristan.” He tried out her name. He liked it. So did she. He looked at her coyly and smiled. “I cannot take your money because I am not a prostitute.” Enzu was relieved when she laughed.

“If you're sure. I feel kinda bad about it.” She put her purse over her shoulder and walked toward the door. Enzu followed her. He could not resist running his knuckles over the short strands at her nape. He did not understand why he was behaving this way. He had meant to get rid of her quickly.

She pressed her hand to the nape of her neck and he was startled to see her looking a little self-conscious. She shrugged at the question in his eyes. “I just got it cut a few days ago. It was almost to my waist.”

That fool must have really broken her heart, thought Enzu. “I cannot imagine you with longer hair, but then, I do not like women with longer hair than me. It makes me feel less pretty.” He did not know why he would not let her go. He felt the need to make her happy. It was an unfamiliar compulsion.

She laughed again. “That's certainly not something I've heard before.” She still looked self-conscious. “I'm still getting used to it. It was something I had to do. I was told–” Tristan shook her head.

“What?” Enzu stepped closer and pulled her hand from her neck and replaced it with his own. She closed her eyes and leaned into him. “He told me that I was nothing without it and I wanted to prove him wrong.”

“I would say you did.” He soothed her with his hands rubbing down her back. “It was the first thing that attracted me to you.” He had not meant to say that out loud.

It did the job, though. She looked up at him and smiled shyly. He had to get her out of here. He did not like feeling attraction like this. Tristan stood on her tiptoes and he thought he would indulge her, so he bent down. There was no way she would reach otherwise. She pressed her lips against his, slightly seeking and he moaned at her sweetness. He grabbed her by the waist and picked her up, allowing the kiss to fully progress. He heard a car door and reluctantly put her down. The door opened and a beautiful woman with a tank top and short skirt walked in. “I will be with you in a minute.” He stepped out with Tristan.

Enzu did not like feeling this conflicted. He knew what he wanted, but knew that it was not in the realm of possibilities for him. 

“Can I come see you sometime? Maybe at closing time?” Tristan asked quietly, knowing that his rejection would hurt, but they were not in front of the other woman, so she would be able to handle it better. She did not know she was holding her breath until he nodded. She smiled at him, happy and relieved, and walked to her car. 

Enzu stared as she drove off, wondering why he had agreed before he remembered that he had a customer. He walked back in and greeted her, and tried to banish thoughts of Tristan from his head. It was not an easy task.

 

Tristan could not prevent herself from parking across the street and watching. She wanted to see if Enzu did anything with the other woman, then she would know whether to come back. She was at a local fast food place, so she picked up a burger and a sweet tea, and ate as she watched the door. She shook her head when she realized that had a car pulled in not an hour ago, they would have been able to see everything. The woman was on her front and Enzu's face stayed the same expression. He did not smile, but occasionally he would say something. He was done in less than an hour and Tristan was starting to feel like a stalker, but she had to know.

The woman stood up and her body language was clear. The area was already bandaged, and she could see Enzu rattling off instructions and walking toward the front. The woman followed him quickly, but he was behind the counter. She leaned over on her tip toes and showed, what Tristan was sure, a generous amount of cleavage. Enzu did not even look, even when the woman pulled the bills from her bra. Tristan was impressed, but her self-confidence was not at a place where she could understand why he had been so passionate with her. It was the most amazing sexual experience of her life and she hoped that he would want to repeat it.

 

Enzu felt empty and exhausted as soon as Tristan left. He went through the motions of placement and color with his walk-in. She had wanted a common tribal piece on his wall, one that he had done often. He knew the woman was getting irritated and her behavior was becoming more brazen with her speech and body language. She was not used to being ignored. He was professional and polite, but he could not muster up the banter that would be considered friendly. Once he was finally able to get rid of her, he locked up, put the money in the safe, and turned out the lights. He walked down the hall and took the keys out of his pocket and unlocked the door at the very end. Behind it was a stairwell that led to his apartment. 

As soon as he was in the door, he threw off his shirt and decided that a shower could wait until morning. He fell onto his bed and wrestled his jeans off. He lay on his back and breathed deeply. He could smell her. He closed his eyes. He dreamed of a life that was so long ago, that he could not remember it anymore.

 


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enzu takes Tristan out.

**2**

 

 

When Enzu woke the next day and forced himself into the shower, the emptiness that plagued him from the night before seemed to multiply. He spent the morning out on his deck with the weekly _Current_ sitting on his lap. Heblocked out the sounds of traffic, and kept his eyes fixed to the hills beyond the city. They reminded him of when he first came to the New World, when he had moved west, after he had run with the evolving native tribes on the east coast. Before it was commandeered and inhabited. He moved on, hoping to find a friendly tribe.

He had lived with many, and so many of those were lost to history. Eventually, it was just easier to live on his own, especially when he learned how to control his urges. Occasionally, he would find a straggler like himself. As the white man moved west, many wanted to hide their heritage, and the closer to Mexico you were, the easier it was. Enzu had already had experience learning various languages, so Spanish was not a difficult task. It was the language that would be his first written one.

He felt suffocated around so many people and the Hill Country always eased his mind. Sometimes he was tempted to move north and live off the land again, as hunting helped control the Incubus, but the last time he did that was for the tribes. He quite liked the creature comforts of air conditioning and a comfortable bed, and the thought of giving that up was not pleasant. He could and would easily survive on his own if it came it, though. But, the world was big, and he had the money, so roughing it again would only be temporary.

He loved his job now, though. Really enjoyed it. It had tamed the beast so easily and thoroughly that he had been able to maintain his celibacy. Until last night. He did not understand. He saw pretty girls every day, so there must have been something about Tristan that had gotten his dormant self to sit up and take notice. 

His father never really explained much of anything, probably because he had not known. Now with the invention of the Internet, Enzu could look at the ancient texts and primary sources. He did not know the year exactly, but it had been the early Seventeenth Century in Germany when his father was taken. Since his father was burned with many people–too many for Enzu to count at the time, he assumed it was one of the witch trials. He does not know exactly what magic his father could have done. They could not do magic. They had been at a brothel, and Enzu had been asleep when he had awoken hearing his father's shouts as he was dragged from the house. Enzu only stayed long enough to witness the inevitable fate, then he fled for France. He was in the New World soon after.

Enzu was surprised by the amount of lore that was available. Each culture and era having similar myths. All sorts of creatures that seemed just as unlikely as the next. He knew that it was not a logical assumption since his existence defied science itself. There were only a few things that set him apart from humans as far as Enzu could see: His kind needed sex for survival, or something else that satisfied the Incubus just the same, and they did not age once they had reached adulthood. They could be killed by fire, but Enzu did not know anything else. 

Enzu frowned. There was so much that he did not know and he did not know how to find out. He thought he had figured out what he needed, although incomplete, and it was thrown off kilter by Tristan. He had done countless searches online, but it had always been fruitless, especially when most results had to do with music rather than mythology. Instinct told him that he could not be the only one in the world like this anymore. But, maybe he was. Maybe they had all been exterminated like his father.

He thumbed through the _Current_ to locate the advertisement for Naram-Sin. He liked to put out a full page ad every few months during special editions. Pleased, he scanned to the opposite page to look at an ad that was pretty prominent every week. Except this week he saw something that he had not taken notice of before. Something that made his heart beat faster and it became difficult to steady his breaths. Along the border of the entire page was similar markings that he had inked onto Tristan the night before. How fucking bizarre. 

Enzu went inside to fetch his laptop. He searched for 'Ishtar Cuneiform' and easily found that the border to the ad was Akkadian, but it was not in any particular order that he could see. Not that he was a great translator considering he was illiterate until after his time living with the Native Americans. He read over the page several times. He had always assumed it was a strip club of some sort, but now it seemed like a normal nightclub that hosted fetish nights. He wondered if the border was intentional or something picked from the Internet. So, he searched online for borders, templates, Cuneiform, ancient, Akkadian, Sumerian, and any combination thereof. And nothing. Egyptian borders were common, but it seemed that you would have to create this particular one unless it was happened upon. He guessed it was possible. The more Enzu thought, the more he found it just a coincidence. 

Enzu had lived so long that he sometimes could not remember if something was real or a dream. He did not believe that his memories were reliable anymore. Sometimes he would have a dream so vivid that it would not leave him. He liked to think those were his real memories. They usually left him with vague familiar impressions because the language was forgotten to Enzu. Familiar, but not. 

Five years ago, when he had moved to San Antonio from Santa Fe, he had dreamed of the light in his father's eyes as he talked of the grand temples that he had helped build. Doing extensive research from things that felt familiar to him, Enzu was able to pinpoint his first memories as a boy. He thinks it was during the reign of Naram-Sin and although he could not pinpoint a city or village, living between the two great rivers was something he was sure of. He knew that he should probably be familiar with Akkadian, and he seemed he would get a visceral reaction from it, but still, it was not a memory he could grasp. 

The one memory Enzu longed to have, but did not, was what happened to his mother and his younger brothers. He was sure that they had once existed, as sure as he was about the sun rising tomorrow, but he had no real memories. He just remembered that he took care of them when his father was away. It was his responsibility. Looking back, Enzu knew that he and his father had been running and hiding, and he assumed it was because they were different. He figured it was unsafe to stay with his family, but he did not know why they were not afflicted the way he and his father were. So many mysteries and there was no one to turn to for answers. He might go to the club on Friday night to see if it was the waste of time he believed it to be. After millennia, he had not a hope that it could be anything else. 

 

Enzu wanted to claw his way out of his skin. He had tattooed no less than six people and it was not enough. He very nearly propositioned the woman who had just left, but something held him back forcefully. He did not understand it. Anytime he had thought of Tristan, he would feel compelled to search out her number in the appointment book, but he stopped himself. He wondered what kind of hold she had on him. It did not make sense. He still watched the door, knowing he would probably never see her again. He knew it was for the best, but he wanted to anyway, despite the strangeness of their connection.

Enzu locked up and sat in his chair. He readied the gun with black ink and free-handed the seal of Shamash, the Akkadian sun god, onto his left forearm. He did not know why he felt compelled to do it. When he walked into work that morning and sat up his equipment for his first appointment, a black hole sun on a young man's arm, he'd had a flash of something that he knew was from his past. It burned into his memory so brightly that he had almost messed up the one he was currently doing. After the man left, Enzu searched online for 'Akkadian sun symbol' and now he knew without a shadow of a doubt, that his past was becoming more clear. It was still not enough.

Enzu took his time and was pleased with the result. He was also pleased that he felt a little more at peace. He hoped that his evolution did not require more shedding of _his_ blood. He would have to get more creative for that. 

 

Enzu was fine the next morning. Happy even. He languished the morning on his deck with coffee, a book, and Internet, and had he not been booked solid, he would have stayed right where he was. 

His mood stayed elevated through the day and late that evening. He enjoyed visiting with his patrons and sketching out ideas. Even when Tristan walked in, five minutes to closing, Enzu was still happy. He was pleasantly surprised to see her. He still had the human instinct to push her away, but for the life of him, he could not figure out why that was necessary. Her coming back stroked the ego of Enzu the man, and he knew that she was back for him and not any compulsion caused by the Incubus. He would not believe otherwise.

Enzu was more pleased than he knew he could be. He was going to have her in his bed. “I was not sure I would see you again.” She was wearing a white ribbed tank top and green cargo pants. The pants might be difficult, but he could have that tank off in no time at all. He did not care at all that this was a bad idea and could not quite remember why that was.

Tristan smiled nervously. “I wasn't sure either. I didn't want to seem easy, but then for some reason, I didn't care.” She had been on her way home from a study session with a group at the library. She knew that if she did not stop, she would never have the nerve to do it again. And if anything else, she thought that even if this was going to be a casual fuck, she was due. She would like to have a little of that after a failure of a supposed proper one. 

“I am glad you did not care.” Enzu walked over to her and she backed against the door. He pressed against her fully and reached behind her and locked the door. She laughed, still a little on edge. He motioned with his head for her to follow him and she did. 

Enzu was feeling the same pull that he had felt before, but it was not as debilitating. He would be able to properly take his time with her. He led her up the stairs and as soon as they were past the threshold, he yanked her top over her head and grabbed her around the waist, pulling her up, and bringing her face up to him. She took to his kiss without any hesitation. After a few moments of getting reacquainted, Enzu put her down. “I need to jump in the shower real quick. Make yourself at home.” He stepped back and stripped off his shirt and dropped it near hers. He wondered if he would have such sexual confidence without the Incubus, but he did not want to dwell on it. He dropped his jeans and walked to the shower. He left the door open.

The kiss had Tristan less nervous, but now she was pacing. As soon as she had seen his smile, she'd known what she was in for. Her only problem was that she was a romantic, so while it was pleasing that he had wanted her, she did not know what else he would want. After. She knew that she would want more, but she did not care about the heartache that would come later. Well, she knew one thing for sure. He wanted her in his bed tonight and she was going to do everything in her power to make this a regular occurrence. She had not been able to get him out of her mind. Even his strangeness from their first meeting was overshadowed by his passion for her. 

She took off her clothes and let them fall to the floor. She arranged the pillows to prop her up and tried out a few ridiculous poses. She sighed and turned over on her side. She saw a much read copy of _Don Quixote_ and she rolled onto her stomach and grabbed it. She thumbed through it and saw that it was the original Spanish edition, but she'd had some Spanish, so she tried out a few paragraphs.

 

Enzu watched Tristan, breathless. She was _perfect_. Her skin was white as snow and his gaze moved up her body to the back of her neck. He was torn between watching her like this because he could, he really could, or completely wrecking her. A wrecking she would beg for. He dropped his towel and slowly walked to his bed. Her bottom was taunting him and he was seriously afraid that he would need more and more of her. He bent down, trying not to move the bed, and he took a sharp nip at her behind, smiling against her skin when she squealed. She turned over and he nipped at both thighs in quick succession, causing her to spread her legs. God. It had been such a long time since Enzu had been gifted with this. He looked up at her and she looked half-terrified and one second from begging. He turned his face and kissed her thigh to calm her and loved watching her arousal unfold. He ran his fingers up the outside of her pussy, tugging on the hair, and exposing her clitoris. His tongue followed his fingers. 

The taste of her released the Incubus. He tried to keep it in, wanting to enjoy this longer, but he did not have a choice. Luckily, the monster wanted her in his mouth as much as he did. While he was not able to trace her slowly as planned, he devoured her fully, scraping his bottom teeth from her perineum, all the way up until he could nip an orgasm out at her clitoris. Remembering how she had tightened around him before, he moved his tongue inside her, and felt her pussy try to pull him in. Enzu pressed his large hands against her thighs and spread her even further, fucking her as deep as he could go while manipulating her clitoris with his thumb. It did not take long for her to thrash against his face and he growled against her. Nobody was ever going to see her like this. Her mouth open and panting, head tilted back, and her breasts heaving and flushed. As she came against his mouth, Enzu wondered if the Incubus had come out at all. He did not know where he ended and the monster began.

Tristan was completely boneless and she honestly had no idea how to please him after what he had just done. She'd had ex-boyfriends attempt it in the past, but Enzu had acted as if he were a cannibal and she would have perished happily. He crawled up her body, nipping along the way, until he was cradled in her thighs. She could still see his face and wet mouth in the lamp-lit room and it birthed a new wave of arousal. He entered her slowly and rested his body on top of hers. He watched her steadily as he made love to her and Tristan did not think that anything could ever be this intimate. He did not stop looking at her until he forced another orgasm from her and then he started to fuck her faster and harder until he emptied inside her.

Enzu raised up on his elbows and watched the way her breasts pressed against him. He looked at the tattoo. “It is healing nicely.” He fingered around the edges.

She nodded and yawned. “It itches like a motherfucker, though.”

Enzu smiled. He could not stop staring at her face. “Are you staying? You can, you know. You might be able to convince me to make you breakfast.”

Tristan tried not to show how ridiculously pleased she was. And breakfast? Jesus. “What would this convincing entail?” 

Enzu laughed. “I had not gotten that far. Hmm.” He bent down and kissed her slowly and delighted that she accepted his kiss so readily. “I think I will let you decide how hungry you are.”

She sighed dramatically. “I'm always starving when I wake up.”

Enzu rolled off of her with a laugh. He kissed her shoulder. “Good.”

 

He dreamed again of Enheduanna, but it was different than before. It was a bustling ancient city and she was wearing clothes of the palest gold that made her shine like the sun. She was talking with a group of people similarly dressed and Enzu thought she must be royalty. He followed the procession and saw a great temple being built. It looked like hundreds of workers putting in every effort. As they walked closer to the sprawling site, he saw a familiar man, who looked to be an overseer, but his eyes strayed back to her. When he realized that she was looking at the same familiar man, Enzu turned his head and he saw the look of adoration on the face of his father as he looked at Enheduanna.

 

Enzu woke when he felt warm suction on the head of his cock. He groaned and opened his eyes. He thought this might be his second favorite view of Tristan. “Oh. We are wanting bacon, then? And French toast?” He laughed as she nodded with his cock still in her mouth. He sighed and ran his hands through her hair. He could tell that she was not very experienced, but he had never had his cock sucked in such a leisurely fashion. It was quite lovely that she was so eager to please. He could certainly get used to it. He eventually pulled her up on top of him and helped her onto his cock. He raised his knees to help ground her and once she worked out her rhythm, they were both breathless in no time at all. 

Enzu kept his word and made her breakfast before she had to leave for her afternoon classes. They did not speak of anything serious, but Enzu asked if she would like to go to that club with him the next night. It had been an invitation that he had not put any thought into and he instantly regretted it. He had not invited her to dinner, but to a fetish club. She did not answer right away, but he was relieved when a slow mischievous smile spread across her face. He wondered if he should be worried about that smile. 

A customer came in before he could say good-bye properly, but he stole a quick kiss, a smack on her bottom, and sent her on her way. Enzu was _happy_. When asked about his smile, he could not say that it was because he had finally gotten his first girlfriend and it had taken over four-thousand years to get one. So, he just smiled wider. 

 

Tristan went to bed early that evening. She was still recovering from the night before and the morning. Going to the mall had further exhausted her. After classes, she figured she'd go to the mall and hope for the best before it closed. She knew that the more trendy dresses were ridiculously revealing and thought she would find something that would work. She already had knee-high black boots, so she was covered there. She chose a deep red corset dress that flared just slightly on the bottom. 

She could not believe Enzu had asked her to go. That was beyond asking her to go out on a normal date, but she had let him fuck her within an hour of meeting, so what had she expected? She'd heard stories about the club, but did not know what was true and what was embellished. She wondered what his fetish was. She wondered if she were brave enough to indulge him fully. 

 

Tristan met Enzu at Naram-Sin at around ten-thirty. Her lips and dress were the color of blood and he thought he might try to hold back a bit and see how long he could go. He was beginning to stop fearing the Incubus when she was around. A small part of him felt it was dangerous, but his instincts were quiet. It was strange and comforting. 

He had closed up a half an hour before, so he was already showered and dressed. He wore a simple black button up and black slacks. After a not-so-quick kiss, they had a friendly argument about who would drive with Enzu winning, but only because he promised breakfast again. 

The club, called Flesh, was only a few miles from Naram-Sin, so it was a quick drive. Enzu parked several blocks away and held out his hand to Tristan as they walked toward the music.

“You know I'm a little freaked out, right?” Tristan looked up at his amused smile.

“I am, too. I have never been here before,” Enzu revealed. That stopped Tristan in her tracks, but he looked at her with an innocent expression. 

What was he up to? Maybe he'd wanted to come for a while, but did not want to come alone. That just made her wonder why he chose her of all people. It was not a productive thought. “Alright. I'm not wearing a leash, or–”

“Maybe I will wear the leash.” Enzu cut in and pulled her closer. They had made it to the door. As soon as they walked in, Enzu felt it. All his senses were amplified. He scaled the room and saw absolutely nothing that caught his eye. The music was loud, people were dancing, and the bar was busy. He had never been in a place like this, so maybe it was the mix of pheromones and sweat that had his blood thrumming. 

“Let's go to the bar. There's a few empty seats,” Tristan said loudly, but he'd barely heard her. He let her drag them over. At his nod, she ordered two beers. “Can I ask you a question?” She was close to his ear, and he looked at her for a moment. She continued when he did not answer. “You look like you're going to pass out again. Do you have a medical condition?”

Enzu looked away and took a long drink of his beer. He peeled the edges of the paper around it and looked at her again. He did not want to lie, but she would never believe the truth. “I get overwhelmed by crowds and noise. I am trying to work on it.”

“What happened the night we met?” That's the question she really wanted answered. 

Enzu shrugged automatically. He did not have to lie. “I do not know. Fatigue, maybe? I have not been with anyone in a while and when I saw you over me–” He shrugged again.

He had misunderstood the question, or was deliberately avoiding an answer, but she let it go. The more time they spent together, the more she would learn about him. She pressed her lips to his quickly and smiled at him and he pulled her against him. “We'd look ridiculous if we tried to dance, wouldn't we?”

“Probably a bit, people might think you are–” Enzu was interrupted by a young man walking up to Tristan. He looked at her and she seemed very surprised. 

“I didn't recognize you at first. Not with the tattoo and the hair.” The man's eyes shifted to Enzu briefly, but then settled on Tristan.

“Jason.” She did not sound happy. 

“Can we go talk?” He looked so innocent and earnest. Enzu turned around and finished his beer. So, that was the ex. He did not like this at all. He could hear his blood rush effectively blocking all sound. 

Tristan looked at Enzu. His jaw was clenched. She did not want to make him regret taking on a rebound. She shook her head. “I'm in the middle of a date, Jason.” She touched Enzu's forearm, tracing his tattoo. She wanted him to know that she was still right there with him. “I think we said all that needed to be said.” She wondered what Jason would be brave enough to say with Enzu sitting right there. She could tell he was weighing his options. 

He went with inane. “Why'd you cut your hair?”

Oh, that was easy. “I wanted to make sure I was attracting the right kind of guy.”

“And are you?” He asked it harshly and she smiled.

“Absolutely.” She looked into his face.

Jason's lip curled derisively and he took a step forward. “He won't call you tomorrow.”

She shrugged. “It's a chance I'm willing to take.”

“He'll hurt you.” He realized his mistake as soon as he'd said it.

Tristan laughed. She slid off her stool and walked toward Jason. This confrontation was very cathartic. She did not see Enzu turn in his seat, trying to hide his anxiousness. She stared into Jason's face and wondered what she ever saw in him. “You're funnier than I remember. How sad that I had forgotten.” She felt a hand on her back, slightly trembling. She reached back and grabbed it. She allowed Enzu to pull her toward him. She waved Jason away negligently and put her full attention onto Enzu. 

“Please,” he whispered. He pulled her close. They should not have come out. 

“What do you need?” She put her hands on his face and touched her lips to his. He pulled away and scanned the room. He stood quickly, pulling Tristan with him. All she saw was a blur of people until he pulled her into a hallway, where she saw a woman on her knees, cock buried in her mouth.

Enzu did not know what exactly had come over him, but he had to have her. He had only been jealous for a moment, but when she had walked away from him, he had snapped. He knew that she was not rejecting him, but he had felt the distance keenly, even though it was only a few feet. He dragged her blindly down a hall, passing people in various stages of undress and ingress. Tristan had to run to keep up with him. He found an alcove, just barely hidden, but enough to where they would have as much privacy as the hall would allow. He pulled at his belt, freeing the button on his trousers at the same time. One quick push, his cock was free, and he lifted her easily. He yanked her panties to the side with just one harsh tug. He muffled an apology against her mouth before he thrust inside her roughly.

Tristan didn't know what he was apologizing for. She was perfectly agreeable to what he was doing. She had consented to coming, so she was prepared to explore any fetish that he'd throw at her. She felt safe with him and she never realized how important it was for her to feel that way. She'd always valued her independence, but sometimes it was nice to be taken care of. Especially the way she was being cared for now. 

Enzu wanted her so desperately that he could feel it in his teeth. She was soaked and her body was so open for him. He anchored his arm around her waist and moved his other hand to her bottom, squeezing and questing. He could not get the vision of her spread out from the night before. He wanted things that he had never craved before. He dipped his fingers inside her crack and spread the evidence of her arousal all over her bottom, enjoying the way his hand slipped over her skin. He circled her hole, brushing it slightly. She sucked in a breath and he ran his fingers slickly from her perineum and up. She cried out and ground her pelvis against him at an upward thrust. He buried his face against her neck, fucking her hard until he could feel her tighten around him. He held onto her more tightly and thrust erratically until he filled her. 

“I think I've got you figured out,” Tristan said breathlessly. 

Enzu moved his head to look at her and really did not quite know what she was talking about. At his bemused stare, she laughed. “Public sex.”

It took him a few seconds, but he chuckled. He put her down on the ground and they fixed their clothes. “I really need a bathroom.”

He cringed. “Sorry.”

“You better not be.” She pulled him down for a kiss. He returned it and breathed her in as his heart began to beat normally. “Let's find you that bathroom.” He grabbed her hand and they walked slowly down the hall, sharing smiles at all the blatant exhibitionism.

They stepped down another hall and were stopped short by two men. He looked back and forth between both men and he nearly passed out at the dizzying rush of familiarity. It was unlike anything he had ever felt before. Like every sense was on high alert, and zeroed in on the target. 

The men looked at him with such affection and relief. One of the men stepped forward, and before he could offer his hand, Enzu felt himself being enveloped in a tight embrace by the man on the right. When the man stepped back, his smile was infectious. “I am Li. Welcome, my brother.”


	3. 3

**3**

 

 

“ _Who can cool your raging heart?_

_Your malevolent anger is too great to cool._

_Lady, can your mood be soothed?_

_Lady, can your heart be gladdened?”_

 

― _from the Exaltation of Inanna_

 

 

Enzu was overcome. He wanted to laugh and cry and hold onto his _kin_ and never let go. His senses were flooded with the scent of wet clay and he felt the sharp edges of long damp grass brushing his fingers. The sun warmed his face and he heard a woman sigh in relief. Enzu smiled widely. It was not until he felt a small hand take his that he was brought back to the present.

Tristan.

It was then that he noticed that both men were staring openly at her, like she was suddenly something that had been overlooked, but they could not figure out how. Tristan thought it was strange how Enzu usually looked at her, but these two other men certainly made the situation more curious. Enzu cleared his throat and had to tread carefully, the lie not coming easily. “Li! Of course! I wondered if I would get to meet you tonight. It has been so long since I have seen any family with us all scattered about. You must be–” 

“Naram,” the other man said quickly and did not hesitate to grasp Enzu's hand. He looked carefully between Naram and Li, making sure they caught on, and they had. Naram's resemblance to Enzu was startling, though Li's dark eyes and hair made him a passable relation. He was shorter and much darker than the other two. They were all clearly drinking in the sight of each other.

Enzu looked back at Tristan, noting her bemusement, but not knowing how to remedy it. All the staring was probably uncomfortable. “This is Tristan. She is a new...friend,” he ended lamely with a rueful smile directed to her. 

Li motioned with his head toward her. “Is that your work?” He looked back at Enzu's face and it held such a desperation that Enzu nearly flinched. “Did you mark Ishtar upon her flesh?”

Enzu nodded dumbly. He had so many questions. He felt a pull on his arm. He looked down at Tristan. “Restroom,” she whispered to him. “Excuse me, Gentlemen.” She broke away from the three and walked down the hall.

They were silent for a moment after Tristan walked away, still staring. Li suddenly grabbed both of Enzu's hands. “Tomorrow. We will come to you. We are so happy to find you. How many–?”

“Just two. My father, but he is dead, and another; I am not sure I can recall her name–” Enzu began.

Naram interrupted. “Iltani. She is called Iltani. She speaks of you, Enzu. She is the reason we have come.”

“Iltani,” Enzu breathed and leaned back against the wall. “How is she? She would not come–”

“She is fine. She resides with us in Tangier,” he said, with an amused smile. “We have been searching for you for a while now. Anytime we hear of another, connecting becomes our number one priority. I was...alone until I met Li and Iltani, and now with the Internet, we have found hundreds. We have suspicions of others, but...” Naram shrugged.

Enzu felt tears prickle his eyes. “How did you find me?”

“We were lucky that you kept your name. Li would search for you on his computer. Then we got lucky. You posted a picture of yourself on your business website, so you showed up in the images.” Naram said with a smile. “We had a name, and a face, but we had no idea if you were still alive. With large cities comes anonymity, and Iltani told us you were like her, but honestly we were just lucky that we decided to look at images at all.” Naram's smile depended. “Naram-Sin is a very singular name.”

“I had only posted it recently.” Enzu was very confused. “Iltani told you I was like her? What does that mean?”

Both Li and Naram were silent for a moment. Li spoke. “Some of us...this illness, this _curse_ , has manifested itself...differently.” Li looked troubled, but he looked at Enzu. “An evolution or adaptation, if you will.”

Enzu nodded. He understood that, even though Tristan had confused the issue further. He asked the men. “So why bring me here?”

“We saw the advertisement for your shop in the _Current_ last month.” Li shrugged and smiled. “We own clubs in highly populated areas all over the world. It is the perfect place to...satisfy our hungers.”

“Why didn't you contact me then?” Enzu tried not to sound exceedingly disappointed, but he could not hide anything from them.

Li sighed and frowned. “Sometimes we find people who do not want to be found. Their lives are difficult and they still struggle. They do not trust us. We are men in suits who ask a lot of questions. They have to follow their instincts.”

Naram added, “Besides, we wanted to tread carefully with you. Iltani would have had our heads otherwise. We did not want the lady of the house unhappy.”

“But couldn't they feel the connection instantly?” Enzu asked. He could not describe the connection really. It was more of an awareness than anything. A prickle under the skin.

“I am sure they did, they just interpreted it differently.” Naram shrugged.

“So, your ad with the border was meant to bring me here?” Enzu thought that was pretty clever, never mind that he almost did not show.

Both men nodded. “We would have come to your shop if it did not work. Probably tomorrow. Iltani would have insisted.” Naram smiled.

“Is she here?” Enzu asked hopefully.

Li and Naram looked at each other and smiled. They looked back at Enzu and shook their heads. Li spoke. “She is terrified of flying.”

Enzu laughed and noticed Tristan coming back up the hall. He felt freer than he had in ages, but now that his senses had been refined by Li and Naram, he found Tristan to be even more undefinable. The prickle was there, but it was subtle. He had accepted that he had a strange reaction to her, and he knew she was not one of them, but he did not know what she was. Looking at Li and Naram, they were certainly having the same problem. He whispered, “What is she?”

Naram looked at him very seriously. “We were hoping you could tell us.”

 

The line to the restroom was not very long. Tristan had not wanted to leave Enzu's side, but she did not have much choice with the mess that he had made. 

She did not think Li was Enzu's brother, but she wondered about Naram. After listening for a moment it seemed that they were just distant relatives and certainly not from around here. Tristan could not place their accents, but there was a definite preciseness that spoke of practice and their manner of speech was definitely different. While they spoke differently than Enzu, they certainly looked similar. 

Tristan waited impatiently for her turn, wondering how many looks she would get for shucking her knickers right then and there. They were expensive and new, bought especially for that evening, and she did not have a bag to put them in, so she would just have to deal the best she could. She really did not want to throw them out. 

When a stall was free, she locked herself in and sat on the toilet. She huffed out a laugh. Her panties were stretched beyond all repair. She sighed. She knew she was not the only woman to go without panties in a club like this. 

 

Enzu instantly grabbed Tristan's hand and smiled when she stopped next to him. Thankfully, Li prevented any cryptic conversation. “So tomorrow, then? I know you are probably working, but we are interested in seeing your business.” That was not a lie. They knew that Enzu's work must be crucial. They wanted to know more about it. “Did you have any previous plans?”

Enzu did not have much experience hiding emotions from his face. He automatically looked at Tristan and wondered if that was presumptuous. She looked pleased. “I've got to go back home in the morning. It's my mother's birthday. I won't be back until late Sunday night.”

He looked back at Li and Naram. “Sounds good, then. When do you fly back?”

“Sunday,” Li answered shortly and cringed when Enzu's face fell. “Iltani does not like us to be away for very long,” he said, hoping Enzu understood.

Enzu nodded. “Of course.” He did understand. He opened his mouth to impose, but shut it quickly. 

Naram gave him an amused glance. “You are welcome at our home any time you like.”

Enzu felt himself tearing up again. This was something that he had thought was impossible. He felt Li embracing him, with Naram following soon after. “Tomorrow, brother.”

Tomorrow.

 

Naram's eyes stayed on Tristan as he watched she and Enzu leave. She was pretty enough, but unremarkable otherwise. He wanted to touch her, to look her in the eyes to see how she would react, but he had the strangest feeling that she would not react at all. Which left him captivated. 

“Behave yourself, Naram. You do not wish for me to be jealous, do you?” Naram could tell from Li's tone that it was said in jest. He put his full attention on him anyway. “She is a puzzle. It stands to reason that if something like us exists, then something else entirely could as well.”

“Would we not have noticed something like her before, between all of us?” Li asked.

Naram shrugged. “I do not know. After I left my home, I only encountered Iltani and you. It is possible that there are others cursed with something else.”

“Could it be the tattoo? I noticed it first thing. Maybe it is as simple as that. It seems the most likely explanation,” Li mused. 

Naram sighed, not wanting to spend the rest of his evening on it. Jet lag was catching up with him. “You are probably right, as usual.”

“The one thing I did find interesting, besides the girl, was how much Enzu looked like you. His mannerisms are quite the opposite, but it was astonishing. I found myself quite–” Li knew that he would be interrupted.

“You are terrible, Li. Simply terrible. If I had a heart, it would break.” Naram kissed Li quickly, knowing that Li did not like public displays, and was pleased to see that Li smiled and blushed just a bit.

Only two people had the ability to break his heart, and Li was one of them. Naram never had any intention of falling in love and making a life with someone, but his life was infinitely more satisfying now. He had never considered before, when he had lived alone all those years, that this would be his happy fate. He was a playboy from the beginning, and had remained so, even after his evolution. He had to remain more discreet, and he bedded more men than women, as they did not mind such rough treatment from his teeth. He also had to move around more because his definition of discretion could be vastly different than his various lovers. 

When Li and Iltani found him, he was ready. He had never been with anyone afflicted. He could be himself, for Li was like him, and to share sex and blood with lovers who truly understood, took away the burden that he had tried to bite and fuck his way through millennia.

He knew it was ultimately Iltani that let him in. She allowed him into their comfortable and safe life, allowed him into their bed with the condition that he would always stay. Because while Li needed her, Li was also attracted to men, but he never strayed from Iltani. She had offered time and again, but he would always refuse. Li had never had real trust and intimacy until Iltani, and he loved her with his whole heart. Iltani made things very clear to Naram very early on, so once he realized that was the place for him, he tried his very best to earn a place beside her. Caring for Li was a privilege. He was beautiful, resourceful, brilliant, and loyal. A perfect companion and advisor for a king. 

Yet they would be lost without their lady. A grand woman, who after she had beguiled Naram to their bed, told Li to kneel before his king. And to do anything in his power to make sure the king would not want to leave. She sat in a posh chair in the corner of the room, and watched as Li worshiped him, and some time later, when Naram had taken him completely apart, she crawled onto the bed and had them both. She was able to make Li feel safe with their shared intimacy with steadfast kisses, and comforting whispers. When they were both inside her, together, stretching and filling her slowly, creating unimaginable pleasure, she wiped the tears from Li's eyes. She demanded much of both of them, and she made it clear that it was the beginning of something magnificent. 

She was a manipulative bitch full of enormous devotion, and Naram loved her for it. Li depended on it.

“What time is it at home? We need to contact Iltani,” Li said, breaking into Naram's thoughts.

“She will be awake. She is waiting to hear if we have found him. She will be pleased.” Naram took Li's hand, and they walked back to a quiet office down the hall.

 

The ride back to Naram-Sin was silent. Tristan could see clearly how Enzu was affected. Maybe he did not have much family. She opened her mouth to ask, but closed it as she looked at the half smile on his face. Her own family was not very large, but she saw her parents often. She was an only child, but she had a good number of cousins with several in the city. 

“Where is home?” Enzu's voice cut through the quiet. He pulled into the lot for Naram-Sin and put the car in park.

“Port Aransas. On the island proper,” Tristan answered automatically. 

“Beach house?” He asked, running his fingers down her arm.

“Yes,” she breathed. The look on his face was not one of lust, but of quiet reverence. Familiarity. She did not understand it. 

“I do not...” Enzu shook his head and looked at her. “Can you...would you like to stay?”

Tristan laughed lightly. “I brought my bag. I was going to feign exhaustion if I had to.”

Enzu searched her face. This connection had to mean something. It had to. While the intense sexual attraction was confusing at best, these new feelings of affection should have been worrisome, but he found that he just did not care. Seeing the confused way that Li and Naram looked at her, he knew that it was something completely new for all of them. He tightened his hold on her arm, just briefly, and turned to open his door. He watched on serenely as Tristan gathered her bag from her car and he opened up the door to Naram-Sin. _You will find your sun._

Once upstairs, Enzu ran Tristan a bath. She felt unsettled at Enzu's heavy glances and the silence was almost unbearably tense. It took effort to keep unnecessary words from falling off her tongue. She dropped her dress from her shoulders and the quick noise that left Enzu's mouth made her flush in a way that had nothing to do with the temperature of the room. 

It was a large tub. Tristan assumed that Enzu would get in with her, but after he helped her in, he knelt next to it and watched her as she leaned back. And he stared. Fingers curling over the sides of the rim. “Did you want to get in?” She had to break the quiet. 

Enzu looked at her a moment longer and stood smoothly. He undressed quickly and lowered himself across from her, back to the faucet. He spread her legs and ran his hands reverently over her knees. 

“I can't quite figure you out,” Tristan said hesitantly. She laughed, but she was more nervous than amused.

Enzu moved his eyes over her features. “I am sorry if I am making you uncomfortable. I am not much of a talker.” He forced his eyes away and watched his hands move over her legs.

Tristan huffed out a laugh. “I'm not uncomfortable. Just confused. You look at me like I'm unlike anything you've ever seen. I don't understand it.”

Enzu did not meet her eyes. She _was_ unlike anything he had ever seen, but she would never believe it. He cleared his throat. “It must be your hair.” He would go with flippant.

She laughed. “It would have to be. You have no shortage of women walking through here.”

He quirked a smile and turned around, grabbing her legs to wrap around his waist. She pulled him against her. “Not that I'm complaining. Maybe it's normal. It's unfortunate that I really only have Jason as the bar.”

She was trying to joke, but Enzu heard the bitterness in her voice.

“He was a fool,” Enzu said roughly. He took a deep breath. He wanted to keep her. It was not wise. He did not know what to do. He would not _could not_ let her go. For the first time since his father died, he felt the need to pray to old dead gods that he was not sure existed in the first place. And if they did, surely they have cursed him with this life. Maybe they were only giving him a taste of Tristan before they took her away from him. What had he done to offend the gods? What could he do to appease them? 

Enzu knew that it was too late. If Tristan was simply a taunt, then he was done for. He did not know which god to beg. He had permanently inked Shamesh into his skin. He would do more if they allowed him to keep Tristan. Maybe he needed to pay homage to Ishtar. Wouldn't what he had done to Tristan count? Enzu was struck silent. Li had seemed quite fixated on Tristan's tattoo. He did not know how it could be important. Regardless, he would try to make the best of what time he has been given.

“You're thinking really loudly right now. Anything you care to share?” Tristan asked lightly. She ran her hands down his chest.

He let out a breath and turned around. He mashed his mouth against hers inelegantly and with a desperation that rivaled the first time they were together.

Enzu felt the monster buzzing under his skin, but it was quite pleasant rather than consuming. Like it was happy to lie back and let Enzu work.

He had never seen Tristan naked under this much light before. Her skin was every shade of pink and white all at once and his pale sallowness was dull in comparison. Enzu nearly shrank back at the unworthiness that came unbidden. He saw beautiful things every day; made things even more beautiful, but he had never truly studied beauty before, not when it was completely laid out just for him. Like a gift. 

“What are you thinking about now?” Tristan asked with forced humor. He was starting to freak her out a bit. 

Enzu sensed that she was still uncomfortable and wanted to immediately ease her. He pulled her up onto his lap. It was awkward and a little bit painful. He tried to adjust the press of his knees against the sides of the tub. “I was debating on whether to have you here or take you to bed.” He pressed his mouth against her shoulder, right above her tattoo. 

Tristan sighed and wrapped her arms around him. He was an artist, so he was probably one of those right brain types. Thinks in pictures. Not a talker, obviously. She could deal with that. “Take me to your bed, then.”

Enzu felt a moment of resistance that he wanted to blame on the heat from the water, but he felt the monster rise to the surface. He thought it would be wise to appease it, if only for a brief moment. He pressed Tristan closer to him and the head of his cock found her clitoris. “What is wrong with here?”

“Nothing,” she breathed, circling her hips. “I just like you over me...I–” 

Enzu was intrigued. He maintained a steady rhythm and he wanted her to keep talking. He wanted to hear her come undone. “What else do you like?”

Tristan was surprised that he'd got her this far so quickly. “I like to be in your bed...with you over me...making me,” she breathed out quickly and felt her body tighten up.

“Making you what?” Enzu was mesmerized. The lighting was brilliant. He could see everything. He pressed two fingers inside her.

She bit back a moan. “Making me feel safe...and desired. Sometimes I feel like you're...consuming me...and when you're over me in your bed...I feel like I can _let_ you.” She squeezed his fingers and ground down against him. A second later, she shrieked as she was lifted in one smooth movement and deposited not so gently on his bed. 

Enzu crawled on top of her, soaking wet. “I think we should do that, then,” he all but growled as he slammed into her. He was a little off kilter as he was overwhelmed with something quite different than he had already felt this week. The monster was still just under his skin, so he could not identify it, but it was almost too much to have complete control, but finding that he wanted all the same things that he had before, but with a flood of possessiveness. 

Oh, Tristan quite liked Enzu like this. _This_ was what she wanted. She wanted to be so awash with sensation that when she finally came down, she would not know if she was awake or dreaming. 

 

Tristan was very warm. She kicked the blanket down her body, but the heat was even more stifling. She felt out for Enzu to ask about the air. When her hands encountered an empty bed, she nearly called out, but the sound of a match strike, bright as lightning, quick as thunder, startled her into sitting.

“I have chosen you. You will be the one.” The voice was quiet but firm in the still dark room. Tristan looked around desperately for the light of the match, or any sliver of moon or stars through a window. She heard sharp laughter. 

“Who are you?” Tristan asked. She could not keep the fear out of her voice.

Laughter. “Is it me or the dark that you fear?”

“I fear you because of the dark,” Tristan answered quickly and she did not understand why she felt no regret for revealing her fears.

The voice was quiet for a moment and a candle flame bloomed to life. Tristan adjusted her eyes to the sudden light. She saw the back lit silhouette of the woman. She was wearing a flowing robe or dress, and her hair was adorned high upon her head. “It has been many years since I have been revered. Even those who still live on my lands have forgotten me. They believe in a god far more tyrannical, far more cruel.” She stopped for a moment and Tristan kept quiet. This woman was claiming to be a god. The woman took a step closer to Tristan, but her features were still quite diffused by the hidden light. “Imagine my joy when the son of my most devoted put my name upon you. Marked you with ink and drew your blood. Even when I walked upon the Earth, I was not revered in such a way. Humans are inherently selfish, but I guess that is to be expected when we have created you to be much like us.” 

It could not be. It was not possible. “Ishtar,” Tristan breathed, more out of shock than reverence. 

“Yes. That is one of many names. One of my first.” Tristan could hear the happiness in her voice. Pride. Ishtar took another step forward and placed her palms on her cheeks. Tristan still could not see her face, but she felt a kiss upon her forehead. “My Dumuzi will be leaving again soon, and I fear he will not return to me as he does every spring. Every time he returns, I can see how I am not his love any longer and I will never again find another such as him.”

Tristan tried very hard to pay attention. Ishtar's voice was hypnotic and unlike any voice she could ever imagine. She felt it was a near tangible thing, caressing and stroking over all her senses. Ishtar spoke again, in nearly a whisper. “I am tired. The men I have allowed a glimpse are ultimately unworthy and I am disinterested in their greedy natures.”

Tristan knew then that she had a purpose. She lowered her head, suppliant. “What can I do to serve you?”

Ishtar allowed Tristan to see her face as she smiled. “Oh, how worthy you are, my child,” Ishtar murmured. “You will be given the highest honor. I have chosen you, my precious one, to be my vessel and Enzu is to be our consort. There is not another like Enzu. None so loyal, and none so enamored with you. I will give you to him for his everlasting life, should you remain worthy.” Ishtar took one step back. “You will remain worthy.”

“Yes,” Tristan agreed, because she wanted just that. 

 

“I dreamed of Ishtar last night,” Tristan said as she ate her scrambled eggs. “Or at least I think it was a dream.” She looked up when she heard Enzu drop the spatula.

“What happened in your dream?” Enzu bent down to pick up the spatula. He was able to keep his voice steady. It was probably nothing.

“Apparently she likes my tattoo and has chosen you to be my consort. Wait. _Our_ consort. I'm a vessel.” She looked up at Enzu with a smile, but he was hunched over the skillet, unmoving.

“Did she say anything else?” Still steady.

Tristan kept looking at his back. “Something about your mom being her most devoted.” She shrugged. 

“Did she give you a name for my mother?” Enzu asked slowly.

Tristan was quiet for a moment. Did he need the name for his mother? She thought it would be inappropriate to ask. “No. I'll keep my ear out, though.” She didn't know what to say. Enzu had made her amusing dream into something a bit more serious. Maybe he was one of those people who analyzed dreams. She finished her eggs. 

They had slept a little late, so Enzu did not get much time to be with her before she had to leave. They shared several long kisses that Tristan broke off, quite pink and breathless, and Enzu had trouble letting her go. She promised she'd text him as soon as she could get a moment, and he told her that he would keep his phone near. Anything else he wanted to say, he kept to himself, because it all sounded alarmingly possessive and he really needed to see her again. 

He tidied his apartment and went to the store for more beer and a few groceries. He was anxious to speak with Naram and Li, and looked quickly to a calendar to see when he might be able to take a few days and fly out. He would really love to see Iltani again. Sometimes he regretted that he had left her, but Enzu was desperate to leave the region. He needed to completely start anew. He needed to get away from the ghost of his father.

Enzu sat to read for a bit and heard his phone vibrate. He smiled when he saw it was Tristan.

 

**I've made my mother cry three times already.**

Your tattoo?

**I've got that covered still. My hair. She's ugly crying. Not even being passive aggressive about it.**

I am sorry. I think your hair is lovely.

**Thank you. :-) I'm thinking the tattoo might put her in the hospital.**

What does your dad think?

**He's a bit torn. He does not really care, but it's her birthday, so he's been consoling her since she saw me. Honestly, I'm feeling a bit immature right now. I might have to get into my suit early.**

Your poor mother.

**You wouldn't happen to have a motorcycle would you?**

No...why?

**Later when I tell her I'm seeing a tattoo artist, him riding a motorcycle would be the icing on the cake.**

You are a terrible daughter. Using me to scandalize your mother. Honestly. 

**:-D I know. If she thinks my hair is bad, she's in for it.**

I will call her personally and tell her I drive a sedan. 

**Then she'll come up to take you to lunch and ask about your breeding.**

 

Enzu frowned. How would he answer a question like that? Besides the fact that he was immortal, his heritage was middle eastern if he was truthful. He knew people had issues with that. He was feeling strangely defensive.

 

My parents were Iraqi. 

**I was not sure after meeting your family. Where do they live?**

Morocco. I have never been.

**It's a bit of a mishmash over there, or so I assume. Best of all worlds.**

**Doorbell just rang. I may leave early in the morning. Depends on Mom. Can I stop by?**

Of course. :-) 

**Thanks. I'll text you later.**

 

Enzu's first client had a very large and very loud motorcycle. It did not take anything at all for the man to agree to take a picture of Enzu straddling it. Another few seconds and he was sending it off to Tristan.

 

**Thank you. Thank you. Thank you.**

 

Halfway into his next client, his phone went off again. Once he was free, he checked it. It was of Tristan in a bikini, sitting on a towel laughing, and tattoo visible. The edge of the water had crept toward her toes and she was using her arm to block out the sun. It was lovely.

 

How is your mother?

**Drunk.**

It is not even dark.

**I would already be on my way back except I've got a few cousins coming in from Houston that I don't want to miss.**

Just call or text if it gets to be too much.

**I will. :-)**

 

 

 

 


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Li, Naram, and Enzu talk about the past.

**4**

 

 

Li and Naram arrived near closing when Enzu was inking a vine around a woman's calf. They did not say a word, but he could hear their stuttered breathing. Enzu realized that they did not know that this was how he managed to control his affliction and certainly they had enough experience controlling theirs, though this seemed a bit much for them. He wondered how their curse manifested itself. When he was on the last leaf of the vine, he paused, remembering Tristan's blood on his tongue, and realizing that maybe the blood was a problem for them. He finished up the tattoo and contemplated the ramifications of that. He spent a moment explaining aftercare to his client as they walked to the register. After locking up and turning out the lights, he led Li and Naram upstairs. 

Enzu offered drinks and they settled around the table on the deck. The evening was warm, almost uncomfortably so, but the moon was nearly full and breathtaking. No one had ever been in his living quarters besides Tristan, and he was not set up to entertain. 

Enzu had many questions, but he stayed silent and allowed himself to unashamedly study the two men. It was too dark to really appreciate the view of the hills, but they could see the lights of downtown even with the moon. It was much nicer than just a month ago, when summer was showing no signs of ebbing. Enzu could not smell the subtle shift in the air as the leaves changed, but he knew it was not too far off. It was his favorite time of year.

Naram and Li still seemed a bit uncomfortable and Enzu wondered if he should inquire about the blood. He opened his mouth to speak, but Li spoke first. “Tell us about...Tristan, is it?”

Enzu nodded. “I do not really know much. She came in last week to get the Ishtar tattoo. I do not remember everything, but as I was finishing up, this last droplet of blood welled up, and I...my brain just sort of...split? Anyway, half of me wanted the blood and half of me was able to resist. I...blacked out, woke up, and Tristan did not stand a chance.”

Li looked at Naram, but his eyes strayed toward Enzu again. “Just sex, though? Anything else?”

“Just sex. It has gotten easier. I can still feel it, but it is not so overwhelming. I must have had a breaking point and it was triggered somehow.” Enzu shrugged.

Naram was able to meet Li's eyes briefly. Enzu was not sure what kind of look passed between the two. Li looked back at Enzu. “We think it has something to do with the tattoo, but we are not exactly sure how.”

Enzu shook his head slightly. He thought that was a bit of a stretch. “I felt something when she walked in. I was unsettled instantly.”

Li frowned. “Is she the only one who has ever...had that effect on you?”

Enzu nodded. “She still does. It has calmed some, but I can feel it, right under the surface.”

“We unfortunately do not have a font of experience from which to cull.” Naram said carefully with a bit of irritation coming through. “We assumed it was the tattoo and the letting of the blood that somehow changed our normal...perception of her.”

Enzu opened his mouth, but he was uncertain. He looked up and both men were looking at him expectantly. “She dreamed of Ishtar last night. Said that I was the son of her most devoted. And that she was the vessel and I was to be their consort.”

Li's eyes were wide, but Naram looked at him with a calculated gaze. He spoke deliberately. “Enheduanna.”

“What?” Enzu whispered.

“Enheduanna.” He enunciated as clearly as possible. He looked like he was on the edge of a revelation. “She was Ishtar's most devoted. A priestess. I was not aware that she had any children.”

Enzu looked unsettled. “I would not have mentioned it except I have had two dreams. Both times they were after I had been with Tristan and both times it was her, Enheduanna, saying she was my mother. I had forgotten her name until you mentioned it.”

“What else happened in the dreams?” Li asked.

“I do not exactly remember. The last one had my father, though. I was seeing his face as they looked at each other.” Enzu remembered that part.

“There was a point when Enheduanna was banished. I do not know why. It was not spoken about. I guess it could have been because she was with child. That would have brought shame to her father.” Naram mused aloud. He was not sure if it was relevant. “It still does not solve the conundrum of Tristan though, does it?”

Li shook his head. “Ishtar was famous for having consorts–”

“Ishtar was famous for being rejected by consorts.” Naram interrupted.

Li cringed. He changed the subject. “How do you not find it all too tempting? I know your burden is the same as Iltani's, but how do you manage the curse when exposed to so much blood? I guess I have been so long like _this_ that I do not remember a time before.” 

Enzu was struck silent for a moment. _The blood._ How scary that must be. He had even more questions now. “When I first traveled to the New World. I do not recall when. Before most of the written history here. I looked more like the Native Americans than the white man. I learned how from them, but I did not realize how it eased me until some time later. It has been very manageable since then. All...carnal urges went away entirely.”

“That is...remarkable. So, it replaced the sex?” Naram was looking intently at Enzu. 

Enzu was quiet for a moment. “I went for centuries without. Until earlier this week when Tristan walked in. She immediately brought it out of me. I had not felt that desperate since my time with Iltani.” He took a drink of his beer. 

“That certainly makes Tristan even more of a mystery. For Ishtar to involve herself in our lives at this point seems quite unbelievable, but then which is more likely? She is the one who would have cursed us. Maybe she feels you have gotten off too easy,” Naram said bluntly. He ignored Li's whispered reprimand. 

If Enzu had not wondered the same thing, he might have been defensive. “What do you mean when you say curse?” 

“What else could it be?” Naram asked. 

Enzu considered. “I do not know. I guess I thought it was some sort of anomaly. All I knew was my father until he died, then Iltani, but she refused to speak of it. I think...I think she'd had it pretty rough, so I did not press.”

Naram nodded. “Are you familiar with the history of our people? There is some reliable documentation, but there is only so much even historians and archaeologists can decipher.”

“Not very much, no. I was still very young when my father took me. He never really explained anything to me. Just that I was very different and that we needed to be discreet. We traveled quite a bit,” Enzu said, frowning. He did not know why he was so complacent with ignorance. 

“How did you come up with the name of your business?” Li asked, glancing quickly to Naram.

“Oh!” Enzu was a little embarrassed. “I knew where I came from because of the two rivers, so when I finally had access to the Internet, I researched to see if anything was familiar. I chose the king that sounded the least unfamiliar, if that makes any sense.”

Both men smiled at Enzu. “Well, I would say you chose wisely,” Naram said with a long remembered smile. “ _I_ am Naram-Sin. And if you are truly Enheduanna's son, then that would make us cousins.” 

Enzu was stunned. “Cousins.”

Naram smiled widely. “Indeed. The resemblance is undeniable. Anyway, Li hates when I take credit, but I have a theory about the curse, but it is not something that can be proven, I do not think. It is a common curse, as far as curses go, though.”

Enzu thought for a moment. If he had not been living proof, this would be such ridiculousness. He felt like laughing. “A curse...”

“Yes. You are firstborn,” said Naram. It was not a question.

Enzu nodded, not seeing the relevance. 

Li spoke up. “Was your father firstborn?”

Enzu looked strangely at him. “I...do not know. I do not remember.”

“Everyone whom we have contacted so far have all been firstborn. Well, except a handful who did not know. While not completely conclusive, it is something...we have considered. I know that people in my time grew old and died. Only a small number had not. My firstborn was stillborn, and my second son lived to be king and I...” Naram broke off and shook his head. “Not important. At some point none of us with this infliction have been able to have any more children.” Naram's expression was wistful, but he seemed strangely excited to tell their tale. “I thought certainly I would have another. Another just like me.” Wistful again and Enzu noticed that Li looked a little uncomfortable.

Li spoke hurriedly. “We cannot be sure, of course, but we assume at one point, we made the gods angry–”

“Ever faithful, my Li,” Naram interrupted, fondness clear in his voice. He looked at Enzu. “It happened during my reign, after I had mortal children. It was clearly me. I was a powerful and feared king and I had done something that certainly offended them.”

“What did you do?” Enzu breathed, astonished.

Naram smiled impishly. “I declared myself a god, of course. I never believed, so plundering a temple or two did not seem so terrible. I can now see how unwise that might have been.”

Enzu laughed incredulously. “No wonder my father took off with me. When did you assume it was a curse?”

He finally looked regretful and Enzu saw Li touch Naram's arm with his knuckles as he took a deep breath. “Everybody was dead, but me. The others whom were cursed escaped me once they knew what I would do to remain king. Some...I killed. And in my manufactured omnipotence, I failed to see how we could fall. It took me a long time to realize that being immortal did not mean that I was omniscient, though I have made it my life's work to learn.”

Enzu thought it was interesting how Naram could sound both arrogant and penitent simultaneously. He figured Naram must have had a lot of practice. Witnessing years of wars and dictators, knowing that you are in a keen position of foresight, but not being able to share that knowledge fully. He sat back in his chair and regarded the men across from him. They sat closer together than the chairs had been positioned and Li was visibly tense, but Naram was relaxed. His only defensiveness was the slight tilt of his chin. 

Enzu decided to change the subject. “Have you met anyone who knew you as king?”

Li relaxed and Naram chuckled. “Fortunately, _no_. We have met people who knew that I _was_ king, but Naram was a common name, so I just do not disclose that I am him.”

“I am still surprised you have not sent out a newsletter,” Li muttered.

“Come now, Li. I would want it televised.” He was used to Li's admonitions on his arrogance. Sometimes he enjoyed playing the role because there were times when Li would get quiet and philosophical, and he would realize that the _king_ slept in his bed. 

“Why did you tell me?” Enzu asked. 

Naram shrugged, but Li spoke. “With your business and his swelled head, there was no way he was keeping it in. I just wanted to ascertain that he would still have his head by morning.”

Naram looked at Li affectionately again and Enzu wanted to ask, but he did not. He would ask around it. “How long have...when did you find each other? And Iltani?” 

Naram answered first. “Li and Iltani found me. It was after the restoration of my Victory Stele at the Louvre and of course I could not resist.” Impish smile again. “We felt our connection instantly and we have all been together ever since.” Naram smiled at Li.

Enzu looked at Li. “What about you? When did you find Iltani?”

Li seemed to seek comfort from Naram in that instance. Enzu thought maybe he should take it back. He remembered how horrible it was to lose his father and to remain detached all his life. Certainly there were people who had it a lot worse. “You do not have to tell me–”

“Finding Iltani was the most important thing that had ever happened to me. Life before her could have been easier, but in order to have an easy life, well...you get lonely. I could not stand it. But, I tried not to take it for granted because of life before. I was not successful, and Iltani saved me from a self destruction that I could not find. Short of walking through fire...had there been an easy way out, I would have taken it.” Li shot looks at Naram throughout. 

“It is not my intent to make you uncomfortable,” Enzu said softly.

“I know. It was so long ago, but it is important. It was the loneliness that was unbearable for me. Before Iltani, some of it is difficult to recall. The earlier parts mostly. I was...very young. My parents died and I did not know anything. I remember when it hit, though. I was in a home with other orphans...a place for young boys. Manual labor and such. Naram was probably king at the time, or maybe his father...I do not recall. I was in a room full of my friends when it first plagued me. I was able to control it, but not for long. Several of the older boys were...amenable. More than, really. In hindsight, I realized that it kept them away from the other younger boys who could not protect themselves. It kept me away from them as well.” Li took a deep breath and took a drink of his beer.

Enzu watched as Naram entwined his fingers with Li's and comforted him without saying a word. In many ways, Enzu could see how Li still needed to be cared for. You could read every emotion on his face. “For hundreds of years after, wherever there was war, that is where I went. It is all I knew how to do. I could forget that something was different. I could be a sexual predator and be welcomed. I did not know how to seek on my own.” It was easy for Enzu to see how Li thought of himself, and why finding Iltani had been so important. 

Naram spoke for Li. “The wars began to be less about land acquisition and more about forcible conversions to even more ridiculous gods.” Naram shrugged. “Though I guess the end results were the same. It _is_ easier to control an army and a people with guarantees of an afterlife.”

Li gave Naram a reprimanding look that Enzu was sure happened quite often. Naram's smile was expected. Li continued, “I became tired of war and wanted to settle, but I have never been in a position to suffer from the curse. I never had to try to control it. I did not want to be a predator. I traveled from village to village. I pushed and pushed, denying myself, knowing that what I was doing was not even close to consensual anymore. I had...changed. I had pushed too far too many times and–”

Li took a deep breath. “It was not easy. It was...I was...lost until Iltani found me. She was on the run herself and we were very lucky to find each other. That was probably around two-hundred years ago.”

Enzu knew that Li was done. He wanted to know more about Iltani, but he hoped to speak with her soon. He would not ask for anything more than Li had already confided. It was clear that Li had problems discussing that part of his past. He was not looking at either man, though Naram was trying to meet his eyes.

Enzu cleared his throat and looked at Naram. He was not sure if the subject change would be any better. So many hardships experienced for all of them. “Li spoke of manifestations yesterday. What exactly is your burden? I cannot work it out.” Enzu asked them curiously.

“The blood has always been our burden, or rather the easiest one. A sacrifice of another, consensual or not.” Naram answered tonelessly, eyes snapping back to Enzu. “There was a time when I tried to fight the curse. I secluded myself with the purpose of purging, but I never had the self-control to fully fight. I was able to go a little longer without, but I think it had to do more with me not having someone available. I did not seduce people because of this curse, I did it because I liked it. And it seems strange to hold out on something so enjoyable, but I strongly disliked not being in control.”

Enzu listened, captivated. He hoped and feared that Naram would tell more of his story.

Naram quirked a smile at Enzu, but there was no happiness in it. “How did you know that this exactly worked for you? That sex was not necessary anymore? What was the turning point?”

“It took awhile. I thought maybe I was just learning control.” Enzu sat back and thumbed at the label of his bottle. He blew out a breath. “I was traveling alone for decades–”

Li interrupted immediately. “Alone? How?” Naram pressed his hand against Li's, but Enzu could not tell if it was to comfort or to halt any other questions.

Enzu lifted his shoulder thinking he probably should have disclosed this first. He put the bottle to his mouth before answering. “The tattooing replaced the hunt. I killed with a dagger and my bare hands. I cleaned and prepared my food the way the Native Americans taught me. When I moved to more populated areas and stopped hunting, it came back with a vengeance. So, I would hunt more.” He looked up at the men. They both looked troubled, but Enzu continued on. “One of the men I hunted with was quite taken with my faded tattoos across my back.” Enzu lifted his shirt and turned around. The lamps outside illuminated Enzu's back, allowing Li and Naram to see the dark etchings. They were old and faded and it was hard to discern the markings. He pulled his shirt down and sat. “He asked me to tattoo him, so I did. It occurred to me then. I decided to wait until I felt the hunger, then I sought him out. It worked.”

Li was looking down while Naram held his hand openly. “That was impressive, the way you adapted. I know of no other who has been able to manage quite like that. You were...lucky.”

“That is the impression I am getting.” Enzu sat back. 

“When did you lose your father?” Naram asked, and Li's eyes stayed down.

Enzu was silent for a moment. “I regretted leaving her, you know? Iltani. Even though I was already over a thousand years old, with my father still alive I was still so like a child. I did exactly as he had always said. Without him I did not know how to be. He never put me in a position to fight this thing. He wanted me never to have to. And I never questioned him. I guess it would have been about four hundred years ago, maybe a bit more. We were at a brothel and it was when the witch hunts were happening.”

“Witch hunts? I do not understand.” Li shook his head.

“I do not either. I just know that he was burned along with the rest. They dragged him from the brothel early in the morning,” Enzu said quietly.

They were all silent until Naram spoke. “It cannot have been because...it must have been for another reason.”

Enzu shrugged. He was uninterested in the reason. 

“Did he have enemies? Would he have been recognized?” Naram asked. “It seems unlikely that one of our own would rat him out.”

Enzu shrugged again. “I do not know anything about my father. He never spoke of the past. Sometimes we would go weeks without any real conversation. Only of what we needed to do next.”

“When you were younger, what work did he do?” Naram asked, wondering if Enzu knew more than he was letting on.

“He built temples for the king,” Enzu answered. “He would leave for long periods and I would take care of my family.”

Naram smiled a little at that. Of course he would. “It will probably always remain a mystery. He might have just poached the wrong woman. Someone's wife.”

“Maybe,” Enzu murmured and drained his beer. “There have been wars started for less.”

The other men nodded in agreement. 

Enzu went in to grab more drinks. He was emotionally exhausted. He thought that he would not feel the loss still so keenly, but maybe it was the circumstances surrounding the event that made it harder no matter the time elapsed. Maybe it was because he had been so alone. He was tired of being alone. 

As he walked back out, he saw Naram's and Li's heads bent together in quiet discussion. Naram looked quite relaxed, but Li looked about as on edge as he had been all evening. He probably did not like being so far from home. He sat down and doled out the bottles. He looked up at Naram. “What about you, then? How have you passed the centuries?”

Li stiffened and Naram smiled with false humor. “I guess it is only fair. But, I am afraid it is all a self-indulgent romp. In my mind, I was still king. After I finally left, I stayed in what is now Istanbul for centuries probably. It was called Byzantion. Strangely enough, if I had not stayed, I might have found myself in Troy and could have found Li sooner.” He smiled at Li. “Of course, knowing me, I would have killed him. I might have imagined him an assassin.”

Li snorted. “I would have liked to see you try. You would have hidden behind the wall, no doubt.”

“And if I had, they might still be around. I would have led them to victory. Can you just imagine how insufferable I would be then?” Naram asked, not needing an answer.

Enzu had to ask. “So was there really a horse? Achilles? Helen?”

Li nodded. “There was, but not a massive one. Just a small one. It held one man. Most of us believed it to be a suicide mission, and it was in the end, but he was able to take out a couple of guards at one gate, but was killed at another. One was all that was really needed to get a group of us in to kill the night guards. They thought we left, so adrenaline was probably waning, and wine was abundant.” Li sighed. “If we had only thought about it a decade previously.”

“But then what would Homer have done with his life?” Naram asked, rhetorically again, smiling as Li rolled his eyes. 

“As for Achilles, yes, he existed. He was absolutely lovely. A bit broodier than I normally prefer, but war makes one not quite as particular,” Li's voice was teasing, but Enzu did not care. 

“You did not?” Enzu asked incredulously.

“Alas, no. And Helen? Probably pretty, but if she'd had the face of a dog, it would not have stopped the war.” Li smiled.

Enzu laughed. “Which army did you serve?” 

Li puffed up just a bit. “I was a Spartan.”

“Treason,” Naram hissed under his breath. 

Li smiled. “I fought with the Spartans off and on through the Peloponnesian Wars. I would leave long enough to be forgotten, then come back. There was not another army like it.”

“All that time being a soldier, you must have been injured.” Enzu wondered about the limits of their immortality often.

Li nodded. “I should have died a hundred times. Even some of the injuries should have crippled me, but I have nary a scar. I have written in depth about the injuries I received, but suffice it to say, I believe it would be very hard to kill us. Decapitation probably–”

“Fire, definitely,” Enzu interrupted.

Li inclined his head. “Naram believes piercing the heart would also work, but we cannot be certain. He had left before–”

“Any of them would have most certainly killed me in my sleep had they lived. I have no doubt.” Naram interrupted.

“Continue with tales of your grand adventures, then.” Li rolled his eyes and nudged Naram.

“I told you before, they were not adventures, they were–” Naram started.

Li interrupted. “Yes, I know. A self-indulgent romp. We get it. If we could have children, you would have _thousands_.” Li was sounding a bit annoyed now and Enzu was quite entertained by the both of them. The playboy and the soldier turned scholar. 

Naram sighed. “I have skirted the Mediterranean since. Once you breathe in the Mediterranean air, you are ruined for anywhere else, truly. I could never leave. You have never been, have you?” He looked at Enzu. 

He shook his head. 

“Well, you must. Soon. Anyway, I would travel from city to city–the larger ones, the ones where I could hide in plain sight if needed–and basically fell in with the hedonists. I took pride in seduction. I could talk a pauper out of his last penny and defrock a priest with a glance. I was overly proud. But, I would not be for long.”

Enzu sat forward, elbows on the table, and steepled hands covering his mouth. He hoped that it would help cover some of his expression, because he did not know what was coming. He glanced briefly at Li and saw that his eyes were averted to his own hands in his lap.

“I got into a bit of trouble in Tripoli. I had been residing there for many years.” Naram looked pointedly at Enzu. “Absolutely beautiful city. Just gorgeous. The palace was just through the Arch of Marcus Aurelius, which has absolutely nothing on the Arc de Triomphe in Paris by the way, but just the _history_ of those stones...anyway, my spot of trouble...I was caught sleeping with the Pasha's daughter.”

Enzu should have known something like that was coming. He could not stop himself from laughing.

Quick smile. “I ran. I did not desire the desert, but I knew there would be an army after me. The young woman, bless her, told them that I had a boat, and I am sure they wasted a good deal of time looking for me there. We are talking hundreds of boats. All sizes.” Naram took a break to drain his bottle and to look at Li. They shared a small smile. It was not a happy one, and Enzu wondered what was coming.

“I wandered the Sahara desert for three moon cycles without anything but the clothes on my back. I had not grasped before the vastness of such a place, but I learned quickly how to ration found water and I ate things that were not meant for humans to eat. It was fairly horrific.” Naram looked at the stars for a moment before he continued.

“I made myself believe that I could still smell the sea and as long as I did, I felt there was still hope. There were always people at the sea. Of course, I did not take into account how desperate I would be. I did not know that I had...changed. I ended up in Constantine, Algeria, long before the French invaded. It is beautiful there. Magical. I requisitioned a house on the Rhumel. I had not meant any harm–” For the first time in Enzu's presence, Naram looked truly affected by what had come to pass. “You have to understand. Like you, I have pushed the boundaries of... _this_ before. To see if it was conquerable. I was king! Conquered lands near and far. On a bloody Victory Steele at the Louvre. This was not going to rule me, for nothing did. That is the way I looked at it. I was wrong. The woman there...she was alone. She had not stood a chance, but she was completely willing, and I took comfort in that. There came a point where I was hurting her and it was not enough. I was _done_ and it was not enough, but I was still forcing my way inside her, uncaring of her screams.”

 

It was nightfall when Naram came across the tiny stone cottage. Smoke billowing from the squat chimney and the smell of game that should have made his mouth water. A picturesque place that was straight out of a fairy tale. Even in his madness, he could feel his body slump with relief, but it was only a split second sigh before he felt another presence. Naram had ceased control. It did not occur to him when he opened the front door, startling its only occupant, that he looked quite frightening. He was filthy, beard full and wiry, and his clothing was matted with sand and sweat. He knew that when he had her pressed up against the wall, clawing at her skirts, that she would submit instantly to him. Everyone submitted to him and this nondescript woman was not an exception. Except when the screaming started. He had her face pressed against the rough stone while he battered her. Once he finished inside her, the screaming became louder and he still could not stop. He wrapped his hand around her neck and moved her around, never withdrawing, but thrusting into her roughly still. He smelled her blood before he could see it. He saw the scratches on her face from the stones, and blood dripped onto his fingers pressing against her throat. And it was the most beautiful thing Naram had ever seen...

 

With a look filled with tremendous pain and a regretful glance toward Li, he looked reluctantly back at Enzu. “It was not enough, so I...I ripped her throat out with my teeth.”


End file.
